Promise Day
by blackknight291
Summary: Mukuro had once said that he would return for Tsuna, what does Tsuna think of it... MukuroxTsuna


a/n: this might be the second to shortest fanfiction I've made (maybe not). This is a one shot so don't expect a next chapter. Oh yeah, my first KHR as well ever since I read it.

I suggest that you stop reading this if you are not too fond of yaoi or shounen ai. This is a MukuroxTsunayoshi fanfic.

Introduction: Rokudo Mukuro told Sawada Tsunayoshi that he would come for the young Vongola's body; the promised day came at Tsuna unexpectedly thinking that it would still have the same meaning in the past.

-:- -:-

**Promised Day**

After class, the Namimori school close to closing time. Hibari had just finished his rounds. Most of the students already left.

A classroom, on the floor was a male's pants and underwear as if it was disregarded carelessly. Few buttons scattered on the floor.

A whimpering sound came from one of the rooms.

Tsuna lie on the teacher's table on his back almost naked; his gakuran's top forced open, his under shirt ripped up forcefully.

His body is covered with hickeys, his legs spread open.

'Uhnnn…' Tsuna trembles in pain; he could hardly stop his tears from falling down his flushed cheeks. 'Ha..hah… Ple… Please…Ugh…' he pleads with eyes closed. His hands tried to push the body leaning towards him. 'T…Take it out…. Uhn…' He felt a hand brush his cheek removing his tears that fall down his cheeks. He opened his eyes, reflected Mukuro's face painted with a smile. He knows that Mukuro is enjoying the situation.

'Didn't I say that I would come for your body?' Mukuro uttered with a smile caressing the young Vongola's cheek then the body covered with sweat and cum of theirs. 'I already told you in advance didn't I?'

Tsuna closed his eyes and remembered what Mukuro had said to him, but it wasn't what he was expecting. He had always thought that Mukuro only desired his body to rule the mafia.

Mukuro have his erect member inside the young Vongola. He lost count to how many times he had violated Tsuna; did as he pleased.

*** A few hours ago ***

Mukuro stood outside the Namimori School wearing the school's uniform; looked at the school with a smile.

_Wait for me young Vongola_, Mukuro said with a smile his gaze locked on the school building.

He knows well how Tsuna thinks, could read the young brunette like an open book. He used his illusion to lure Tsuna into a vacant room, half expectant that the brunette would not come with him knowing that it is him, aware of Tsuna's ability to detect him.

Present.

Mukuro leaned forward to Tsuna, plants a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead. 'Honestly Sawada,' he smirked brushing over the forehead he had kissed with his hand. 'If your other guardians see "the you" right now, I am sure that they will be in disbelief. They would want to kill me.'

Tsuna's eyes remained watery as it reflects Mukuro's pleased expression.

'Come on Sawada,' Mukuro whispers close to Tsuna's ear with a smirk. 'I am sure that it isn't pain alone that you are feeling right now.' He licked Tsuna's chin making the brunette flinch, 'I am sure that you are having fun yourself. You haven't actually touched yourself have you, seeing you are so sensitive to me.'

Tsuna didn't like the situation; he didn't want to admit it, but what Mukuro is saying is close to the truth. He is sensitive to Mukuro's touch, Mukuro's lips.

Mukuro thrust in and out Tsuna his hard member, until he came inside the brunette.

Mukuro withdrew from Tsuna. He looked at Tsuna lying on the teacher's table exhausted, covered in sweat and cum.

_How many years did I need to wait for this day to come?_ Mukuro thought looking at Tsuna as he sat on the floor leaning against the wall. _Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am sure that your guardians would not stop until they kill me._ He stood up. He approached the sleeping brunette, dressed the young Vongola. After he had finished dressing Tsuna; he carefully he moved Tsuna to carry. He lift Tsuna easily, carried the brunette so easily in his arms. He is careful to not drop the brunette.

Tsuna woke up, found himself in his room. He sat up only to be welcomed by an aching body.

He endured the pain that run into his body, curling like a ball on his bed with a bitter expression recalling what Mukuro did.

He didn't know how he got home, _most probably Mukuro_. He got startled by Reborn suddenly speaking up.

'What are you doing here?' Reborn asked standing at the doorway. 'Where have you been?'

Tsuna startled, he turned his attention to Reborn staring at him.

_This isn't good, _Tsuna thought. He forced a smile, 'Na…. Nothing. I just got a little side tracked.' He knows he could never tell anyone what happened to him, not even to Reborn; what Mukuro did to him is something that can not be undone. It isn't like he hated Mukuro (though he doesn't like Mukuro either). He is concern what everyone would do if they learn of Mukuro's acts – would they torture Mukuro, or worse kill. He didn't want that, he didn't want any bloodshed - especially not within the family.

Despite what Mukuro did, Tsuna still considers the man a part of his friends. He knows for a cast that Mukuro's actions always have a reason attached.

Reborn knows that something is definitely wrong, and that Tsuna would not easily say it out loud if the brunette would put on a forced smile. He decided to let Tsuna handle whatever the problem is.

'Aren't you supposed to meet up with Gokudera and Yamamoto?' Reborn reminds the brunette.

'I'm not in the mood.' Tsuna muttered with a gloomy expression. 'And don't think that anything you do would make me go.'

Reborn figured that he should at least cut some slack Tsuna. He sighs, 'Alright. I'll tell them that you want to be alone.'

Tsuna left the bed and stood up despite the body ache he have. He realized the mistake he is about to commit, knowing his friends, they would only be persistent and try to take care of him.

Tsuna met with Gokudera and Yamamot showing a forced smile, thinking that he could deceive his friends.

All through out the day, Tsuna is in cloud-nine. He kept thinking of Mukuro and his words to him – what it meant and what exactly is Mukuro is feeling.

-:-

a/n: a cliff hanger… yes… well I try to understand the personality that Mukuro Rokudo have but I can't. He is still full of mystery to me. And I figured that leaving the story like that, it would make the readers wondering… I want the readers to continue to make their assumptions… :D


End file.
